


Morgenchill

by pagnilagni



Series: Unge Evak [3]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, fotografering, morgen
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-17 08:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11847555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagnilagni/pseuds/pagnilagni
Summary: I dag våkner han klokka 06:06. Perfekt. Han hører fuglene synge i bjørka utenfor. Sola skinner, himmelen er blå. Han strekker seg. Krøller tærne, føttene stikker ut fra senga når han ligger slik. Isak snur seg ved siden av ham, mumler noe i søvne. Han sover snart tungt igjen. Isak er ingen morgenfugl, han står sjelden opp før halv åtte når han skal på skolen og i helgene er det umulig å få ham ut av senga før tolv. Men det hender han blir vekket litt før...





	Morgenchill

Even våkner som vanlig før Isak. Klokka er bare seks, men det er umulig å sove lengre. Han trenger ikke så mye søvn. Lite søvn kan være et tegn på begynnende mani, men Even har aldri sovet mye, og så lenge han har regelmessig søvnmønster er det greit, sier psykiateren hans. Han legger seg før midnatt hver kveld, og det er sjelden han våkner midt på natta lenger. Som regel våkner han rundt seks.

Av og til gjør han ikke det. Noen ganger våkner han midt på natta, mens det fremdeles er bekmørkt ute selv midt på sommeren. Mens det er mørkt utenfor de gule gardinene, uten lys som trenger gjennom og viser det gule. Noen ganger våkner han mens alt er bare mørkt. Det ugjennomtrengelige mørket. Det føles som det omslutter ham, kveler ham, trenger seg inn i hodet gjennom munnen, nesen, ørene, øynene. Han kniper igjen øynene, kryper sammen med hodet langt nede i madrassen under puta. Så kjenner han varmen fra Isak ved siden av seg. Kryper forsiktig inntil ham. Kjenner hvordan den krummede ryggen hans passer inn mot Isaks brystkasse. Som en liten skje inni en stor. Eller hvordan magen hans passer mot Isaks rygg, som den store skjeen mot den lille. Da kjennes ikke mørket like gjennomtrengende, gjennomborende. Da kjennes det nesten helt normalt, nesten helt overkommelig ut. Og han kan sovne igjen. Til lyset treffer gardinene og gir et gult skinn i rommet.

I dag våkner han klokka 06:06. Perfekt. Han hører fuglene synge i bjørka utenfor. Sola skinner, himmelen er blå. Han strekker seg. Krøller tærne, føttene stikker ut fra senga når han ligger slik. Isak snur seg ved siden av ham, mumler noe i søvne. Han sover snart tungt igjen. Isak er ingen morgenfugl, han står sjelden opp før halv åtte når han skal på skolen og i helgene er det umulig å få ham ut av senga før tolv. Men det hender han blir vekket litt før....

Even snur seg stille. Han har lyst til å fotografere Isak i dag. Det hender han gjør det. Bilder bare han og Isak får se. Bilder som ikke lenger bare finnes på netthinna hans, men som er en del av deres felles album. Bilder der Isak selv kan se hvilken vidunderlig skapning han er når han sover.

Han henter kameraet sitt, begynner tenke gjennom komposisjonen. Det myke morgenlyset gjennom gardinene, den krøllete dyna, svetteperlene ved enden av ryggraden hans. Even begynner ta bilder allerede på veg fra skrivebordet til senga. Går rundt senga, tar flere bilder fra ulike vinkler. Nærbilder, bilder av hele Isak. Han prøver seg frem med forskjellig eksponeringstid, farger og sort/hvitt. Han gjør ofte endringer på bildene på Macen etterpå, men han liker å se resultatet av det han gjør undervegs og bruker gjerne mulighetene kameraet gir også. Og selv om Isak er perfekt så er ikke alltid fotografen det.

Han tar ofte bilder av Isak. Hjemme, når de er ute med venner eller bare de to. Isak som gjør lekser med Sana. I skateparken med Jonas. På byen med gutta. Mest Isak, noen ganger de andre også. Men han har aldri spurt Isak om å posere for ham, om å få bruke ham som modell. Even ser for seg Isak ligge på senga mens han fotograferer, mens han ber ham om å snu seg, stille seg i riktig positur. Naken. Kjenner det strammer i bokseren når han tenker på det.

Han går nærmere senga, tar flere bilder av Isak. Ansiktet, håret, hendene, nesen, skuldrene, armene. Overgangen mellom dyna og ryggen. Ryggraden. Det øverste av hoftene. Så dekker dyna resten av ham, han ser bare konturene av underkroppen under den krøllete dyna. Even har lyst til å dra dyna litt lenger ned, nyte synet av det han vet kommer. Men han står imot, må la Isak sove nå.

Isak rører på seg. Snur seg i søvne, drar dyna litt opp samtidig som han sparker den av føttene sine. Even strekker ut armen, stryker forsiktig nedover ryggen på Isak. Isak kommer med små gryntelyder. Even smiler, legger bort kameraet. Legger seg ned ved siden av Isak. Stor skje mot liten skje. Han lirker den ene armen under Isak, legger armene rundt livet på ham. Kjenner hjerteslagene gjennom ryggen mot sitt eget bryst. Den jevne pusten. Magen som beveger litt på seg. Han stryker forsiktig på magen med tommelen. Små sirkelbevegelser. Han kjenner pusten til Isak blir litt ujevn. Smiler for seg selv. Han lar den ene hånden gli ned mot bokseren, stryker forsiktig langs strikken med pekefingeren og langfingeren.

Strekker fingrene litt lenger ned, kjenner bulen gjennom det tynne, utvaskede stoffet. Det er mykt mot fingrene. Han kjenner en fuktig flekk. Smiler for seg selv. Han lar hånden gli ned under strikken, kjenner de stive, krøllete hårene mot fingrene. Vet de er mørkt blonde, akkurat som håret Isak har på hodet. Står i mot fristelsen til å krafse i krøllene. Even liker det, men vet at Isak er kilen. Fingrene hans når den myke huden på pikken. Den er stiv. Han krummer fingrene forsiktig rundt den. Lar hånden gli frem og tilbake, lar fingrene trekke forhuden frem og tilbake over hodet. Det er vått. Han kjenner den blir stivere, vokser under fingrene hans. Den hever seg inni bokseren, vil ut. 

Isak begynner å våkne. Vrir seg i søvne. Snur seg mot Even, lager koselyder. Even smiler, strekker hodet mot Isak og kysser ham. Leppene møtes, tungene leker med hverandre. Even leker fortsatt med hånden nede i Isaks underbukse. Lar hånden gli opp og ned.

Isak stønner. “Mmm, hva er det du gjør’a?”  
“Vekker deg.”   
“Jeg er ikke våken. Jeg drømmer.”   
“Mulig  _ du _ ikke er våken, men enkelte  _ deler _ av deg er våken og deltagende i drømmene dine.”   
“Det  _ er _ en av drømmene mine, faktisk.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Nok en one-shot fra Even og Isaks liv i 2017. Nok en gang takk til evakyaki ♥
> 
> Jeg blir veldig glad for kommentarer, både på det dere liker og det som ikke er så bra. Og gjerne ideer til nye ting ♥


End file.
